Ghosts of Everyday Life
Early Risers Lana stirred in her sleep, stretching out across the soft mattress under her. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept this well. Soft, radiant light showered into the room through the window at the other end of the room. Lana brought herself up against the headboard, the white, satin sheets draping over her curvaceous figure. “He’s gone again,” Lana whispered to herself looking to the side. The opposite side of the bed stood empty with the sheets peeled back. It was the third time this week. A pleasant scent caught her nose and she turned his eyes to the nightstand beside her. There laid a single red rose on top of a small scrap of paper. She pushed back a loose bang of hair behind her ear and reached for both. It was fresh cut, Lana could smell it, and she looked over the note with a small smile creaking across her face. “Sorry to leave you like this, but the weather was too nice not to go for a run and get some fresh air. I promise I’ll be back for brunch. Sincerely, Sanjo.” The smile on her face widened as she set the note down and took a whiff of the rose’s scent one more time. It was a good day already. ---- A figure whipped through the clouds, twirling about like a bird that had just learned to fly. Even before high noon, the sun was high in the sky and a soft breeze swept over the sea of trees beneath it. The morning was brisk as winter coming closer and closer. Which anyone knew to mean family gatherings, snow in the North, good food, and good times. Sanjo’s golden hair flapped about as he soared across the morning sky. They had been at the resort town of Borga since the weekend had begun. Richard had his duties to attend to and Zeo had went off to "go find himself," whatever that meant or when it would end, the Wizard Saint wasn't sure. Still, it all meant that they were back to their old lives even with Lana being nearby. It had been a while since Sanjo had done any real work. Yet, he had to visit that place again first. It had been a while and his absence was more than disrespectful. The young man came to a halt and balanced himself upright. A lone figure floating above the western forests with the sun bearing down on him, Sanjo gazed at the mountains some miles away in the east. It was time to head back home. A Certain Family “Okay, then I’ll set the next meeting for Thursday next month.” “As you wish, ma’am.” “And let’s make it at 10 am. I have a benefit dinner in Crocus the day before, so I don’t want to make it too early.” “Until next time then, have a nice afternoon.” Short and sweet, that was the ideal formula for business meetings. The young woman ran her fingers through her golden hair as she watched a pair of scruffy, older men leave through the double doors at the other side of the room. She was seated alone at the head of a long conference table, her eyes still stuck on the doors as they closed slowly. Her father hated the sound of doors slamming and went out of his way to find doors that did just the opposite when her family built this office complex. A small smirk crossed her face. It had been a long morning in itself, but Adele Xava had duties to attend to. No time for relaxation. She rose from her chair with a sigh and made her way out of the office to find a familiar face waiting. “Benton, what are you doing out here?” She asked with an arched brow. “Ah, your father sent me to assist you, mistress,” the older man said with a nervous smile. There was a small silence between them as they met eye to eye. “You mean to spy on me,” Adele said grimly, “I’m more than capable of handling this. But, you’re only following commands, Benton, I suppose.” Benton chuckled nervously, turning his face as far away as possible from her glare. Those pale blue eyes were not something to meet head on under pressure, not for him. He clapsed his hands together, “Anyway, now that….” “Let’s walk and talk,” Adele nodded to the empty corridor. “So, what were you saying now?” “I was going to ask if the mistress had heard about the rumors on what really happened in the capital during the Exia tragedy,” Benton said, walking in step with his superior. Adele shook her head, “What an embarrassment that was to the kingdom. Fiore was made a fool of.” “Yes, well, the word is that the Vista heir was part of the team to take down Exia. Or at least that’s what Maxwel—“ “Sanjo took down Exia?” She shot a confused look at Benton. This was news that hadn’t reached her ears yet, though she wasn’t sure how. It was apparent that the council and government had collaborated in suppressing any and all non-essential information on Exia’s siege of the capital and how the dark guild was defeated. Her father probably knew the details of the cover-up, but she didn’t expect to get any information out of him. “Well, he helped take down Exia with a number of other mages.” Benton and Adele turned a corner and entered into a massive atrium. The pair descended down a grand staircase. All around, dozens of people were moving to their own beat. Security guards watched from afar. The atrium’s ceilings were mostly glass as sunlight long bathed the various marble statues scattered tastefully about in golden light. “First Olympic Code and now this, the man has been making headlines recently,” Adele said. “Still, it’s nothing more than a rumor for now.” “For now, ma’am, for now,” Benton replied quickly. The young woman smiled. “I can still remember the first time I met that clown, he’s a cure for boredom, I’ll give him that,” Adele said, almost grinning. She glanced at her companion, “It had been a long night and I was just a little girl then....” Old memories flushed into the young woman's mind, widening her grin. A rare sight, Benton noted. “Despite where he comes from, we always had an…amicable relationship. At least, that’s how I feel about things,” Adele said. The pair stood on the curb as a magical vehicle pulled in towards them. It was stretched in its’ dimensions and of a jet black hue. Benton stepped past Adele and opened the door, gently ushering her in with his free hand. “Are you not coming, Benton?” she asked, crossing her legs. “I must stay in Hargeon another day to check on shipping inventories per your father’s orders. All the arrangements have been made for a private railcar on your train as usual.” Adele tapped her chin, “I see, then best of luck.” “If I may say something, young mistress,” Benton said quickly giving a nod to the driver, “With all that’s happened and the things I’ve heard, the strange times are just beginning. Ever since the fairies and Phantom went to war, things have spiraled into something out of bedside stories. That aside, be safe, mistress. “ She smiled, “Enjoyable company as usual, Benton. If only I could say the same for my brother, wherever the hell he is. “Master Dio? Only God knows what he is up to.” ---- Magic Council Specialized Containment Complex, Classified Location. Two figures walked down a dim hallway. The walls were gray, the lights were low, and the very aura of this place was, for lack of better words, heavy. Every a few minutes a new pair of guards would appear. This was one of the council’s highest level prisons, a detention center whose locations were classified to most in the council’s own forces. Outside of it, few knew of its’ existence. Though, it was common practice to switch around the locations of high value prisoners. But, the world was about knowing the right people. The walls and very structure were forged of specialized steels and stone that could be made into a weapon in the situation of a prison break. Much of the prison was underground and so natural light and fresh air was a privilege—a reality the warden used to his advantage in controlling the behavior of the prisoners here. However, there weren't many to begin with. Every dark mage thinks he is the second coming of Zeref, however, reality would beg to differ. These prisoners did not need to boast, they did not need any nonsensical showmanship to display their power. Their records spoke for themselves. Some were incredibly powerful and some that lacked in the former were truly cunning. There were those that were well connected and manipulators of other lesser criminals, this was seen quite a bit with Balam Alliance guild members. Then there were those that were all these things and more, and that is who these two were here for. “Master Dio, I am not sure this is the best of ideas,” a young woman said nervously. “You’re with me, Liliana, don’t worry about a thing,” Dio said with a grin, “I have a reunion with an old friend that I’ve been waiting for.” The two came to a halt before a massive vault-like door with a pair of armed guards standing before it. It was cool, sleek silver with numerous inscriptions imprinted across it. At the center of the door read a single defining line: Alpha Level Inmate. “Clearance level,” one of the guards said. “Omega level,” Dio said, holding up a jet black card. There was a single symbol inscribed on it, a symbol from ancient language long forgotten. The symbol began to glow as a cocky smirk crossed Dio’s face. The two guards nodded at each other and turned to simultaneously place their hands on the door. The sounds of gears rang through the hall as the door began to open slowly but surely. Dio gave a prideful glance in Liliana’s direction. “You may enter; you have five minutes to exchange words with the inmate. After that you must go through security and leave this detention center at once as per regulations. Do you have any questions?” “Yea, yea, we get it, boy scout,” Dio rolled his eyes and stepped into the dark room, “Come on, Lili-chan.” In the darkness a sole, dim light source gave a view of a lone figure in chains. Head against the wall, shaggy blue hair, and a peculiar tattoo down the side of his face, this was a man that was once one of the most lauded young individuals in the continent. It was a name that resounded in the magic world, first as a stalwart and now as a devil. “What’s up, loser? It’s been quite a while.” Dio walked up to the bars separating them and crouched quickly with a smile on his face. “So, this is Siegrain, eh, I mean the infamous Jellal?” Dio glanced back over his shoulder, “Yep, in all his glory.” The blue-haired, young man did not utter a word as he locked eyes with his visitor. Eyes that did not fear, he had only encountered this man, a few years his senior, a few times in his life. And those encounters had been brief. Dio Xava, a well known troublemaker with the resources to do as he wanted for the most part. “What do you want,” Jellal muttered, turning his face to the side. “Nothing, really,” Dio smiled, “Just checking up on you, kid. Quite the spread you’ve got here.” Liliana came to her master’s side, “It might be best not to—" “Hush now, Lili-chan,” Dio said, keeping his eyes on the former Wizard Saint. “I have matters to discuss with the former councilman. Where was I. Yes, I hear your little flower has been having quite the adventures. The magic world is becoming more and more chaotic. The council has grown weak and fat off its’ apathy.” “Little flower,” Jellal gritted his teeth,” How do you know of that?” “We have ears around the world. So, Fiore alone is child’s play,” Dio replied with a grin. “But, that’s not what matters. Even with the little number you and that time manipulating bitch did, the council’s weakness has been a result of a near decade of poor policy.” “Does this mean even you fear something?” Jellal kept a low voice, his mental state was erratic and the magic draining chains didn't help. “Quite the opposite, it’s made things fun,” Dio’s grin widened as he narrowed his eyes at Jellal. “Besides, it’s about to come to an end and the real show is about to begin.” Jellal’s eyes widened as it clicked in his mind. Did he mean what he thought he meant? To think the continued council reforms would usher in a return of such a thing, of such a person. “I suppose my imprisonment is a blessing in a curse.” Dio smirked, “It kept your head on your shoulders, no doubt.” Current Events At the edge of Magnolia’s town square was a coffee shop that served a divine cappuccino. To say divine was actually an understatement and because of that, a certain man could not pass it up as a backdrop for meeting an old friend. Though, the word “friend” was to be used loosely at best. An elderly man watched the steam from his cup of joe lift into the air. The smells swirling around him washed away any tiredness left in him. He wasn't as young as he used to be, so all help was welcome in that endeavor. Neyo Vista had always had a thing for punctuality; to him it was a sacred thing. Sadly, none that came after him would share the same sentiment. But, even his seniors failed in it. He stroked his beard, running his hand over his grayish scruff. “Would you like to order anything else, sir?” He turned his head to the waitress with a quick shake of the head. “Not yet, I’m waiting on someone,” Neyo said with a smile. “Nothing important, but I’d rather just wait if that’s okay with you.” “Ah, forgive me,” the waitress said with a quick, apologetic bow. She left quickly, a worried look on her face. Neyo held back a chuckle at the thought. “You know better than to go scaring children.” Neyo turned to see Makarov Dreyar, the infamous guild master of Fairy Tail. The older man took a seat across from him and met Neyo’s gaze. This was one of the few times the seasoned Vista could feel relatively young again. The elder mage had been a grown man already by the time of his birth. Makarov sighed, “What was so important that you descended upon Magnolia to see me?” “You say it as if this town in the middle of nowhere,” Neyo said with a smirk, “It has its’ charms. Anyway, I’m sure you've heard by now of another round of changes for the council?” “A mostly troubling transition could be at play,” Makarov said, shaking his head. “You know how he likes to pulls as many strings as possible. He has the capability….” “And the stomach for it,” Neyo cut in. He took another sip of his coffee, letting the aroma lift into his nostrils once more. “Doma won’t put a leash on him, I know it,” Makarov looked out the window to the side. A group of children were kicking a ball about, hollering and laughing. It brought a smile to his face, it always did. “He couldn't, anyway,” Neyo replied. “His kind never took well to playing second fiddle. Even in his first tenure as a councilman, Charles had always held far more power than he should have. The old chairman was ill equipped to handle that kind of man.” Makarov arched an eyebrow, “Ill equipped?” “He lacked tact among other things. But, that’s not important,” Neyo said,” What is important is that your bunch needs to play it safe for a while. Fairy Tail can’t be in the headlines every other week and for the wrong reasona. You’ll just give him reason to take the gloves off.” A soft sigh left Makaorv’s mouth as he stroked his beard in thought. The next months would be troublesome. “I’m more than aware of that.” “Charles Xava more than earned the fear his name gives,” Neyo said. “And the last decade or so hasn't made him soft.” End. Next Chapter Category:Chronicles of a Mage Category:Touch the Future Arc Category:Zicoihno